


Throughout the Years

by kappa77



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble in response to someone asking on tumblr for "Freewood in a King Gavin AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Years

When Prince Gavin was 5, he got his first personal servant, 14 year old Ryan. Immediately upon meeting him, Gavin asked him how clouds stay up in the sky. It took all of Ryan’s strength not to roll his eyes in front of the Royal family.

He did however, roll his eyes when the King and Queen has left the room (and then answered the prince’s question).

 

When Prince Gavin was 10, Ryan helped him to sneak past the guards and spend a day in the lower town. The entire time, the prince had an endless stream or questions to ask about life in the town and Ryan was happy to answer.

It was easily one of the best days of Gavin’s life (and although his 10 year old self wouldn’t admit it, the fact that it was with Ryan made it even better).

 

When Prince Gavin was 18, his parents died. Throughout the entire funeral procession, the presence of Ryan behind him kept him composed.

It was after everyone left the throne room did Gavin throw himself into Ryan’s arms and just cry.

 

When Prince Gavin was 21, he was no longer a Prince, but was now King Gavin. The morning of the coronation, Ryan knelt down before Gavin, in his bedroom, and swore his fealty. Gavin immediately pulled Ryan up.

"You don’t think I already know that?" Gavin asked.

Ryan pretended to think about it for a moment, “Weeeeeell, you are an idjit sometimes.”

Gavin only laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be expanded... eventually. As a separate story.
> 
> Original tumblr post [here](http://kappa773.tumblr.com/post/79254049968)


End file.
